The Fear
by Frank.Alejandro
Summary: Un deseo concedido tras una vida no-deseable. Sera verdad que todo en la vida se cumple? mal summary. NO ES UN FANFIC DE TWILIGHT, solo hay humanos & Vampiros, como pueden aparecer otras criaturas mitologicas.


The Fear

Capt. 1: My Real Life

Es viernes 19 de febrero, cerca de las 7:30 de la noche y estoy en la computadora, ya que no tengo más oficio y es lo único que tengo que hacer, además de que en Hampstead llueve mucho y casi nunca salgo, a caso de que vaya a casa de Cynthia que vive a menos de 100 metros de mi casa, pero a veces me da fastidio bajar, ya que en su casa no estoy en la computadora, si no viendo televisión toda la tarde o hablando de que paso en el colegio, hasta de lo que no paso, que es peor que estar sentado todo el día frente a una computadora. Cynthia Flint es mi mejor amiga, buena y cariñosa aunque a veces quiere mandar y someter a la gente para que hagan lo que ella quiera, pero creo que en parte tiene que ver con su infancia, su madre la abandono como a los 5 años y nunca la quiso y desde entonces vive con su papá que le exige mucho y no la valora lo suficiente, pero puede ser mas que todo por la edad del señor, 63 años. Como a los 9 años se mudo de Francia, ya que el papá decía que la vida en Inglaterra era mas tranquila y la educación era mejor, pero no le puedo dar la razón ya que nunca he salido de Inglaterra, ni siquiera de Londres, y no es porque no pueda si no porque no quiero. A Cynthia la tratan un poco mal en el colegio, ya que a todos le da risa su acento francés, puede ser también una de las razones por la cual quiera dominar a las pocas personas que son sus amigos. Ella es alta, para la edad que tiene, 13 años, muy gorda, ya que al estar sola y deprimida en casa lo que hace es comer sin tener un control en sus hábitos alimenticios, tiene la piel, no tan blanca como los franceses, un poco obscura pero no llega a presentar tonos marrones, tiene el pelo castaño claro, con las raíces obscuras, y liso pero muy corto, le llega al cuello, ella siempre se pregunta porque no le crece, y yo siempre, para animarla, le digo que le esta creciendo.

¡Christopher! – Llama mi mamá – Hora de cenar.

Si mamá ya voy – digo con tono de desanimo –.

Cuando llegó a la cocina ya esta mi plato servido a la mesa, pan con queso y revoltillo – pensé – mi papá ya se estaba levantando y Frank y Austin, mis hermanos, todavía comían, yo era el último, siempre lo era, no me gustaba mucho comer en familia (quizás se den cuenta mas tarde porque mi oposición a la cena en familia). Me senté y empecé a comer, lo más rápido que podía, ya que quería regresar a la computadora.

Hay niño si comes rápido – decía mi abuela – te vas a atragantar – pero yo nuca le hacia caso –.

Tu siempre eres el ultimo en venir a comer – se quejaba mi mamá, pero ya no le hacia caso porque era el mismo tema de conversación de ella todas las noches cada vez que me sentaba a comer – tu piensas que esto es un restaurante que comes a la hora que te da la gana y siempre se te friegan los platos, mañana no se que vas a hacer que no te voy a fregar nada – siempre decía eso y siempre terminaba fregándolos –.

Quiero mas – le dije a mi abuela –.

Tu siempre comiendo demás y nunca haces ejercicio – empezó mi papá – Frank si hace fútbol y rugby todos los días y tu sentado todo el día en la computadora y viendo televisión y además de eso comes como un cerdo, un día de estos te vas a morir de lo gordo y feo que eres.

No quiero mas abuela, gracias – le decía mientras me servia mas huevo y me colocaba un poco mas de pan – se me quitaron las ganas de comer.

¡Christopher Smith siéntate a terminar de comer ya! – Grito mi mamá – esa comida no se va a botar.

No quiero comer nada, no es que me voy a morir de lo gordo y horrible que soy – decía con tanta amargura que las lagrimas se me salían, pero no voy a negar que también era por tristeza y desamor – me voy a mi cuarto donde no molesto a nadie.

Déjalo Bonnie que vaya a llorar a su cuarto que eso es lo único que sabe hacer el – le decía mi papá a mi mamá – que se encierre en su vaina.

Sin mas que decir subí a mi cuarto corriendo y llorando, cuando llegue cerré la puerta con tanta fuerza que pensé que se iba a salir de donde estaba, pero eso era lo menos que me importaba, enseguida me tire a la cama a seguir llorando, no me importaba la computadora ni la discusión que tenían mis padres aya abajo, en realidad no me importaba nada lo que hacia era llorar y llorar, y gritar en la almohada. Solo pensaba en la porquería de vida que me toco vivir y la porquería de padres que tenia sobre todo mi papá. Ahora ven porque no me gusta comer en familia, si esto es así cuando estoy solo no se quieren imaginar como es si estuvieran todos en la mesa.

August Smith, el verdadero nombre de mi papá, era menospreciado por mi abuelo, su padre, de mismo nombre que el. No digo que lo odiaba, pero lo quería tan poco que lo mando a un colegio militar en Rusia con su otro hermano, Derek. Yo digo que por esa infancia tan horrible mi papá es así, pero no por eso mi infancia también tenia que ser igual de mala que la de el, desafortunadamente lo estaba logrando, ya que todo los días era lo mismo, a veces he querido hasta matarme para no seguir sufriendo, pero se que esa no seria la solución porque cuando sea grande le quiero demostrar a mi papá que tan bueno seré y ese día, tal vez, el me tome en cuenta. Mi padre es un hombre alto, blanco, pero no tanto, era como Cynthia, pero un poco más obscuro, tenia una cara que al verla te intimidaba enseguida y el cabello lo tenía negro como la noche y largo, no tanto como un ingles normal, pero si largo para ser militar, o bueno haber sido militar, gracias a Dios ya no lo es.

¡Christopher abre la puerta ya! – grito mi mamá, ya había llegado arriba, no había tocado la puerta aún, pero ella sabia que yo le pasaba el seguro cuando ocurría esta situación – ¡ABRE!

Yo no respondía, tenia mi cara en la almohada mientras lloraba, para que ella no escuchara nada y creyera que estaba dormido, pero era inútil ya que ella se quedaba hay gritando entre 30 y 45 minutos. A ella la quería mucho, mas que a mi padre, mucho mas, pero a veces la odiaba con todo mi ser, lo malo era que después me arrepentía y eso no me gustaba, pero yo se que ella también se arrepiente cuando me grita. Es la que mejor me comprende y entiendo y es la que me complace en todo, bueno casi todo.

Bonnie Jones, el verdadero nombre de mi madre, tuvo una infancia feliz, a diferencia de mi padre, con sus otras 2 hermanas, Brooke y Jane Jones, estudiaron y se criaron juntas y unidas con sus padres, otra cosa a la que no se relaciona con mi papá ya que su padre lo mando a Rusia y su madre, Penelope Marshall, murió cuando el tenia 8 años; Alexander Jones, padre de mi mamá, y Alisson Tisdale, madre de mi mamá, estuvieron juntos cuidando a mi mamá y a mis tías, nunca se separaron. Fue a la universidad de Hampstead y estudio derechos y se graduó, y en la fiesta de graduación conoció a mi papá, era un invitado especial, ya que mi tatarabuelo August Smith I fue uno de los fundadores de Hampstead, convirtiendo a mi abuelo en August Smith II, a mi papá en August Smith III y a mi hermano mayor en August Smith IV, se preguntaran que hermano es ese y pues fue un hijo que tubo mi papá en un matrimonio anterior al de mi mamá, le doy gracias a Dios de ese otro matrimonio anterior a este, ya que si no hubiese existido yo me llamara August y de verdad no me gusta ese nombre, menos August IV, suena raro y estúpido, en fin seguimos, cuando ellos se conocieron mi papá estaba a en su primer matrimonio con Dorothy Morrison, hasta ya habían tenido a August IV, pero al parecer cuando se conocieron mi papá y mi mamá fue amor a primera vista, haciendo que mi padre dejara a Dorothy para casarse con mi madre. A veces me gustaría estar en la posición de mi hermano August, ya que cuando Dorothy y mi papá se divorciaron, el tenía 12 años, y aunque mi padre le manda dinero todas las semanas a el y a Dorothy, tubo una infancia feliz con su mamá, sin los regaños ni los maltratos de mi padre, por eso es que el es tan amable y cariñoso, pero gafo a veces.

Cuando mis padres se casaron al año siguiente mi madre salió embarazada de mí un día de junio, ella me dijo que ese día estaba raramente soleado, ya que en Hampstead llueve casi todo el año, y aquí viene lo que se podría decir el peor día de mi mamá antes de los 30 años, la muerte de mi abuelo Alexander, un día de septiembre, un año antes de que yo naciera, mi mamá me contó que ese día estaba lloviendo como nunca, con truenos, relámpagos y hasta granizos llego a caer ese día, mi mamá se desmayo, todo el mundo pensó que mi madre me iba a perder, pero no fue así, nací el 28 de marzo de 1995, y tal vez soy uno de los hijos mas sanos de mi mamá, nací bien y casi nunca me enfermo, y sobre todas las cosas soy el primero y el mayor de mi mamá, pero a veces parece olvidársele.

A pesar de que mi madre ha salido embarazada 3 veces no lo aparente, es pequeña, yo soy más alto que ella, tienes la piel más blanca que he visto en mi vida y suave, tiene el pelo largo, liso y amarillo, pero el amarillo mas bello y espectacular que he visto en toda mi vida, porque no es tan obscuro ni tan claro, en general mi mamá es bellísima y extraordinaria.

No escuche mas gritos, ya mi mamá se había rendido y se fue a acostar, y sin hacerle caso a la computadora me quede dormido. Al otro día me desperté, eran las 7:30 de la mañana, tenía clases de Frances a las 8:30, tenia que apresurarme si quería llegar temprano, aunque nunca lo hacia, siempre llegaba a las 9 o a las 9:10, me metí a bañar, y me duche lo mas rápido que pude, sin olvidar echarme shampoo, aunque sin importar que tanto me apresurara en bañarme nunca duraba menos de 15 minutos, quizás porque el agua es muy fría y me quedo parado esperando que se caliente un poco, sin conseguirlo porque nunca baja su temperatura de 5 ºC, o tal vez era porque siempre me ponía a cantar canciones de Lily Allen, tenia otros gustos como Amy Winehouse, Lady GaGa, Britney Spears, Miley Cyrus entre otras… pero mi cantante favorita es Lily Allen y canto sus canciones con mas frecuencia. Me termine de bañar y salí del baño que quedaba en mi cuarto, no era necesario salir de mi habitación para llegar hasta el baño, me encantaba, me cepille y eché desodorante, fui hasta el escaparate a ver que ropa me iba a poner, tenia mucha, así que siempre se me hacia difícil escoger que ponerme, al final me puse un sweater morado con un blue jeans y mis converse morados, revise el reloj y eran las 8:15 debía apurarme en bajar a comer, abrí la puerta y baje corriendo las escaleras, el desayuno ya estaba servido en la mesa y comí, pero esta vez mas despacio porque estaba cansado.

Vas a terminar mañana – dijo mi abuela – come mas rápido que Don Albert te esta esperando.

Ayer era porque comía rápido y hoy es porque como lento.

Entonces quédate comiendo hay toda la mañana y no vayas para ningún lado – dijo mi madre que estaba entrando a la cocina –.

Por Dios es un simple pedazo de pan con queso – le respondí a mi mamá, seguro que había olvidado lo de anoche, siempre lo olvida, o simplemente lo ignora para no hablar del pasado, no le gusta – ya me falta poco.

Bueno apúrate.

El desayuno estuvo tranquilo, solo esa pequeña discusión y ya, del resto estuvo silencioso, mi padre dormía, Frank estaba en la computadora y Austin veía televisión. Al terminar subí corriendo a mi cuarto a arreglar el bolso, que no era mucho solo un cuaderno, mi lápiz y mi sacapuntas, tome mi teléfono y 20 € y me fui.

Chao mamá, chao abuela, bendición – dije mientras salía de la casa –.

Dios te bendiga – decían las 2 mientras me montaba en el carro – que te vaya bien.

Buenos días Don Albert disculpe la tardanza, de nuevo – dije con un poco de pena mientras veía mi reloj que marcaban las 8:45 de la mañana –.

No se preocupe joven Christopher.

Dígame Chris Don Albert se lo he dicho siempre.

Y usted dígame Albert – me dijo riéndose y yo lo acompañe –.

Don Albert es mi chofer, bueno también de mis hermanos, pero el me tiene mas confianza a mi, somos muy buenos amigos.

Albert quita esa porquería y pon It's Not Me, It's You – le dije con un tono burlón –.

OK Chris – me dijo mientras se reía –.

Pon Fuck You por favor, después te digo otra.

OK, enseguida.

Todo el viaje fue cantando, a Don Albert también le gusta Lily Allen, aunque tampoco era el gran viaje, dura como 15 minutos, al terminarse Fuck You le dije que pusiera The Fear, mi canción favorita de Lily, cuando se termino esa deje que el disco siguiera con Not Fear y después 22 hasta que llegamos al instituto, me baje del carro y me despedí de Don Albert, eran las 9 en punto, otra vez tarde, entre rápido salude a la directora del instituto y subí a mi salón, estaba en el primer nivel. Cuando entre al salón ya estaban Victoria y David sentados, copiando lo que la profesora Donna escribía en la pizarra.

_Salut, comme cela?_

_Salut Chris, s'asseoir et commencé la classe_ – me respondio la profesora –.

Hola Victoria, hola David.

Hola Chris – me saludaron los dos –.

Emma no viene hoy – les dije mirando a los lados –.

¿Cómo sabes? – me pregunto Victoria –.

Porque ella siempre llega temprano.

A verdad – me respondio Victoria –.

En ese momento llega Bridget.

Hola profesora, hola chicos.

Hola – le respondimos todos mientras que la profesora dijo _Salut_ recordándole a Bridget que hay que saludarla en Frances, pero Bridget no le hizo caso y se sentó para unirse a nosotros –.

Empezamos a hablar hasta que la maestra nos mandó a callar para que le prestáramos atención y copiáramos en el cuaderno. La clase estuvo aburrida en general, vimos un poco de cortesía y palabras nuevas.

Profesora ya son las 10:30 – dijo David –.

OK chicos pueden salir, los quiero aquí a las 11 en punto – pero igual siempre decía eso e igual terminábamos llegando a las 11:10 o 11:15 –.

Nos dirigimos hacia la cafetería que queda en el patio del instituto, nos sentamos en una mesa y empezamos a charlar de lo normal, que habíamos hecho en la semana, farándula y otras cosas, pero no le estaba prestando mucha atención, en realidad me fijaba en Bridget, creo que sentía algo por ella, ella es genial, simpática, cariñosa y muy bella. Bridget Stewart, una joven muchacha de 13 años, era un año menor que yo, es alta y blanca, muy blanca, no tanto como mi mamá pero si blanca, tenia los ojos marrones obscuros, casi negros, y el pelo largo, casi hasta la cintura, y negro, mas negro que mi padre, negro como la sombra, prácticamente Blanca Nieves. Lo malo es que no sabia si ella sentía lo mismo que yo sentía por ella.

Al mismo tiempo Victoria también me gustaba, ella era inteligente, extrovertida, graciosa y muy hermosa también, siempre me ayudaba y se preocupaba por mí, y eso era lo que mas me gustaba de ella, estoy seguro que Victoria se preocupa mas por mi que mi papá, y por eso la veía como una hermana, pero creo que la estaba empezando a ver mas que una hermana, mas que como a una amiga, la estaba empezando a ver como a una novia. Victoria Wells, una chica de 12 años, era 2 años menor que yo, pero creo que eso ya no me importaba, ya que su madurez la convertía en una mujer de casi 17 años, era pequeña, bueno en comparación conmigo y con Bridget, pero para su edad estaba bien, también era muy blanca, un poco mas obscura que Bridget, pero si muy bella y clara, tenia el cabello espectacularmente rojo rubí, pero este apenas pasaba de los hombros y los ojos marrones cobrizos, ella era espectacular.

El receso ya se había terminado y debíamos regresar al salón, por alguna extraña razón habíamos regresado a la hora, nos sentamos y continuamos con la clase, de verdad no me puedo acordar bien de lo que la profesora dio después del receso, estaba era pendiente de Victoria y de Bridget y toda la clase fue así, soñando despierto con ellas dos, hasta que se termino la clase, mas bien estábamos un poco pasados de la hora, eran las 12:45 y la clase termina a las 12:30, pero no me importo porque el tiempo paso muy rápido y no me fije de la hora.

_Jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. Soignez-toi_ – nos dijo la profesora –.

_Un salut une maîtresse_ – nos despedimos de ella y salimos del salón –.

Al llegar a la sala de espera nos pusimos a hablar, pero esta vez de que íbamos a hacer esta tarde, yo no iba a hacer nada, suponía, pues no tengo planes para esta tarde, al parecer Bridget iba a casa de una amiga, David, bueno el pobre solo tiene 10 años, y Victoria tampoco iba a hacer nada.

_Christopher, je suis venu pour toi_ – era la directora del instituto, habían venido por mi, ya me tenia que ir, solo pensaba en la ladilla que me esperaba estar en casa soportando y escuchando los gritos de papá –.

_Je vais sur une deuxième_ – dije con desanimo, ya que no me quería ir –.

Chao a todos – generalice, pues me daba fastidio hacer despedidas individuales –.

Chao Chris, hasta la semana que viene – me respondieron todos a la vez, pero creo que Victoria se escuchaba un poco desentusiasmada y un poco decepcionada de si misma.

Espera Chris – gritó Victoria cuando me estaba yendo –.

¿Si? – le dije rápido, pues Don Albert me estaba esperando, y no me gustaba hacerlo esperar, pero notaba en sus ojos que tenía pena –.

Quisieras ir hoy a Trafalgar Square conmigo – se notaba que estaba nerviosa porque gagueo un poco –.

¡Sí! – le dije sin pensarlo 2 veces, el animo me subió enseguida ella me preguntó eso, sin duda estaba muy feliz, ya tenía planes para esta tarde, pues tenía chofer y 100 € en la cartera, así que no tenia que molestar a mi padre.

OK entonces nos vemos a las 3 de la tarde en Tommy – ella también estaba entusiasmada, al parecer lo que la tenía un poco decaída era eso, se noto porque su animó cambio enseguida le dije el sí – después vemos que hacemos por hay.

Si quieres te paso buscando – le dije, también sin pensarlo 2 veces, estaba muy feliz –.

Bueno OK me parece bien – respondió con aún más ánimo –.

Bueno entonces está decido, a las 3 paso por tu casa para ir a Trafalgar Square.

OK hasta entonces

Por fin nos habíamos despedido, pero estaba muy feliz nadie me podía arruinar la tarde, ya quería llegar a la casa, comer y bañarme de nuevo, tenia que estar bien para mi cita, y obviamente me iba a poner otra ropa, no quería que me viera con la misma ropa de esta mañana, me daría pena, además estaba seguro de que ella se iba a cambiar de ropa también.

¿Por qué esta tan feliz Chris? – Pregunta Don Albert –.

Tengo planes para esta tarde – dije con entusiasmo –.

¿Qué va a hacer?

Victoria me invito a Trafalgar Squar – le mencioné con aún mas entusiasmo – y tu nos vas a llevar, también la vamos a pasar buscando, no vive tan lejos, vive por Highgate.

No importa, así viva en Wimbledon, usted va a pasar su tarde feliz, ya ha tenido muchos problemas esta semana, esta bien que se divierta un poco de vez en cuando.

Si tienes razón Albert, es más quita It's Not Me, It's You y pon Alright, Still.

OK – dijo con un tono burlón, ya sabía cual canción quería escuchar, Smile, aunque el contexto de la canción no tenía que ver con la cita de esta tarde, estaba muy feliz, y lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue Smile.

Estuvimos todo el camino escuchando Smile, no quería escuchar otra canción, mi felicidad no se comparaba con nada, tenía años que no me sentía así, un miserable adolescente de autoestima baja, en cambio hoy tengo la autoestima altísima.

Cuando me baje del carro me puse a pensar de cómo era mi vida, Christopher Alexander Smith Jones, un adolescente de 14 años, alto, pero un poco gordo, aunque de piel muy hermosa, blanca como la de mi madre, tal vez un poco mas obscura, pero no se notaba, el cabello amarillo, también como el de mi mamá, pero a este si se le notaba la diferencia, pues el mío era mas obscuro que el de mi mamá y los ojos color zafiro, mi madre decía que era perfecto, pero tenía que bajar de peso, mientras mi padre la contradecía diciendo que era una ballena horrible, quizás por eso lo de baja autoestima, pero en fin no puedo hacer nada, solo esperar, y fantasear con que mi vida pueda cambiar de repente y de manera extraordinaria, pero lamentablemente viviendo en un cuento de hadas no iba a cambiar mi vida, mi vida real.


End file.
